TRUST☆MY DREAM
|font color = white |track color = #F2767F |CD name = Audition Song 1 |previous = - |next = BELIEVE☆MY VOICE |current track = TRUST☆MY DREAM}} |font color = white |name = オーディションソング1 TRUST☆MY DREAM |image = |kanji name = TRUST☆MY DREAM |romaji name = TRUST☆MY DREAM |translation = TRUST☆MY DREAM |type = Audition Song |artist = Ittoki Otoya (Terashima Takuma) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Nakayama Masato |arrangement = Nakayama Masato }} The first track from [[Audition Song 1|' Audition Song 1']], sung by [[Ittoki Otoya|'Ittoki Otoya']] who is voiced by ''Terashima Takuma''. CD Rankings *'Oricon' - #78 *'Daily Oricon' - #33 *'Oricon' - Appeared 16 times *'CDTV' - #97 Lyrics English = It’s a dazzling Shining day! Running late and nearly missing the Last train Like a heart frozen in three seconds With these vivid Searching eyes, what are these feelings? So that my throbbing heart won’t be exposed… Each distance is like one fret from a guitar With a tuning smile, are the preparations good? Are you ready!? Trust myself! Let's join hands! Trust your dream, a world for just us two! The greatest Ride! The signal’s All blue!! Trust my song! Don’t be afraid! The sky is endless! My heart's a Rave! Hey, let's go on a continuous sound! Come on, become the resounding wind! Why is it? In the Missing time, you might become tense and angry If that time comes, please Remember the song that brought us together! The tensing destiny, is this impulse fate? I fell in love after one measure! The truth is, I want to treasure you even more, but I still can't control the volume of this awkward love... But I love you! Believe myself! Let's kiss! Believe my dream! Look into my eyes! This love of overflowing so much! Believe your song! Hey, listen! Feel the beat of my heart! On the Stage of dreams Hey, let’s fly over the rainbow! Come on, come along with me! I'll swear here! To surely become a melody just for you, I will try to believe! Let’s go towards a miracle just for two! Are you ready!? Trust ourself! Let's join hands! Trust our dream, a world for just us two! The greatest Ride! The signal’s All blue!! Trust our song! Don't be afraid! The sky is endless! My heart's a Rave! Hey, let’s go on a continuous sound! Come on, become the resounding wind!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = mabushii Shining Day　chikoku magiwa GIRIGIRI Last Train HAATO no nanka ga　sanbyou de FURIIZU shita BIBITto Searching Eyes　kono kanjou wa nani nan deshou? DOKIDOKI ga BAREmasen youni otagai no kyori nante　GITAA no WANFURETTO kurai na no sa egao no CHUUNINGU　junbi wa ii desu ka?　Are You Ready!? Trust Myself!　te wo tsunagou　Trust Your Dream futari no sekai saikou no Ride　SHIGUNARU wa All Blue!! Trust My Song!　kowakunai yo　sora wa hateshinai　kokoro wa Rave nee ikou oto no saki he　saa hibike kaze ni natte naze ka? Missing Time　moshimo kimi ga PIRIPIRI　PunPun sonna toki attara　deai no uta PURIIZU Remember GUGUtto Destiny　kono shoudou wa unmei deshou? isshousetsu de koi ni ochita yo hontou wa ne motto umaku　kimi no koto daiji ni shitai keredo bukiyou na ai no BORYUUMU　chousetsu ga dekinai　But I Love You Believe Myself!　KISU wo shiyou　Believe My Dream ore no me wo mite konna ni mo suki ga afureteru!! Believe Your Song! nee kiite　mune no kodou wo Feel　yume no Stage nee tobou niji wo kakete　saa ore nitsuite oide koko ni chikau yo kitto　kimi dake no MERODI ni naru koto wo dakara shinjite mite　futari no kiseki wo iku ze!　Are You Ready!? Trust Ourself!　te wo tsunagou　Trust Our Dream futari no sekai saikou no Ride　SHIGUNARU wa All Blue!! Trust Our Song!　kowakunai yo　sora wa hateshinai　kokoro wa Rave nee ikou oto no saki he　saa hibike kaze ni natte |-| Kanji = 眩しいShining day　遅刻間際ギリギリLast train ハートのなんかが　3秒でフリーズした ビビッとSearching eyes　この感情は何なんでしょう? ドキドキがバレませんように お互いの距離なんて　ギターのワンフレットくらいなのさ 笑顔のチューニング　準備はいいデスか?　Are you ready!? Trust myself!　手を繋ごう　Trust your dream二人の世界 最高のRide　シグナルはAll blue!! Trust my song!　怖くないよ　空は果てしない　心はRave ねぇ行こう音の先へ　さあ響け風になって 何故か?Missing time　もしも君がピリピリPun×2 そんな時あったら　出会いの歌プリーズRemember ググっとdestiny　この衝動は運命でしょう? 一小節で恋に落ちたよ 本当はねもっと上手く　君の事大事にしたいけれど 不器用な愛のボリューム　調節が出来ない　But I love you Believe myself!　キスをしよう　Believe my dream俺の瞳を見て こんなにも好きがあふれてる!! Believe your song!　ねぇ聴いて　胸の鼓動をfeel　夢のStage ねぇ飛ぼう虹をかけて　さあ俺についておいで ここに誓うよきっと　君だけのメロディになる事を だから信じてみて　二人の奇跡を いくぜ!　Are you ready!? Trust yourself!　手を繋ごう　Trust our dream二人の世界 最高のRide　シグナルはAll blue!! Trust our song!　怖くないよ　空は果てしない　心はRave ねぇ行こう音の先へ　さあ響け風になって歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = TRUST☆MY DREAM |file link = }} |track name = TRUST☆MY DREAM (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used for the Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Repeat game's television commercial. Official Website * This song was an insert song in Episode 05 of the anime Maji LOVE 2000%. Maji LOVE 2000% Op. 05 SMILE MAGIC References Navigation |tint1 = #E93140}} Category:Audition Song 1 (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Ittoki Otoya (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000% (songs)